


Chikai masu

by 1337nik



Series: SML Challenges [8]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Community: sailormoonland, F/F, Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1337nik/pseuds/1337nik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chikai masu

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Your drabble must begin and end with the same sentence.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** _Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon_ belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, and Toei Animation.
> 
>  **Notes:** An entry for the _Full Circle_ challenge at [SML](http://sailormoonland.livejournal.com).

She turns her face skyward and smiles.

The sun shines down on them, giving its blessing. The water behind them glitters in the bright light, like her partner’s eyes. (Are those tears, she wonders.) Rose petals rain down on them as their guests make a ruckus. She blushes red and laughs.

“Any regrets yet?” Her love whispers, always joking.

“Maybe,” she teases back. They kiss, slowly, tenderly, drinking each other in. Odango breaks out in fresh tears and Rei admonishes her for ruining the photos. 

The nine of them plus Mamoru gather in front of the camera for one last shot. Any other day they would be out fighting to save the world, but this day is theirs. 

They are alone, finally. Their lips meet again. A warm breeze carries the scent of flowers and the sea. Some teal hair blows across her face. Haruka brushes it back behind her ear.

“My wife is perfect.”

“As always.” They share another kiss. Standing by the ocean on a beautiful afternoon, together, forever. She turns her face skyward and smiles.


End file.
